winx_clubforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The First Season of the Winx Club premiered on June 19, 2004 through December 11, 2004 as part of the current line-up for the 4Kids TV Saturday morning cartoon series. Synopsis The first season establishes Bloom's as a fairy oblivious to her origins and after helping Stella fight an ogre in a local park in Gardenia, becomes curious about her powers. Due to Stella’s suggestion and coaxing, Bloom leaves for an alternate dimension known as the Realm of Magix where she attends Alfea, a school for fairies where she becomes more conscious of her abilities under the instruction of teachers and administrative staff. After arriving at Alfea, Bloom and Stella eventually befriend other students; Flora, Musa and Tecna and declare themselves the Winx Club. Shortly after, Bloom runs into Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, a trio of friends from the Cloud Tower School for witches. Lead by Icy, they become the primary enemy of the Winx Club in their quest to posses the Dragon Fire, an omnipotent force capable of conquering the realm of Magix, which the Trix are sure that Stella that is in possession of. Between the school courses, the Winx Club fight with the Trix. Through trial and error, the witches determine that the oblivious Bloom possesses the Dragon Fire and concentrate their attacks to steal her power. The Trix eventually do steal her power and use it to summon the Army of Decay to conquer the Realm of Magix. The Army of Decay, a mass of indestructible a zombie monsters, begin their invasion overwhelming neighboring schools. Determined to stop the Army of Decay and the witches, the Winx Club start their own plan to recoup the Dragon Fire for Bloom by going to her home world, the planet Domino. On Domino, the Winx Club is immediately attacked by vicious monsters, but manages to hold up in the ruined palace that once belonged to Bloom's parents. Guided by the ethereal appearance of her sister Daphne, Bloom is told about final moments Domino. After the destructive conquest by the three witches to seize the Dragon Fire, their parents, Oritel and Miriam, endowed their infant daughter, Bloom, with a small portion of the Dragon Fire and was handed off to her sister for safe keeping while their parents used desperate measures to eliminate the witch threat. Oritel and Miriam seemingly sacrifice themselves by using the full power of Dragon Fire, rendering their planet inhospitable. Daphne supposedly uses the last of her magical endowments to send Bloom to Earth. The bestiary of Domino eventually overruns the palace forcing the Winx Club to retreat without any information on how to acquire the Dragon Fire. The Winx Club proceeds with a secondary plan to take back the Dragon Fire from the Trix who have now conquered Cloud Tower and turned it into their base of operations but their Army of Decay quickly overpower the Winx Club and their Specialist support and are once again are forced to retreat. While falling back to campus of Alfea, Daphne guides Bloom to a nearby lake where she appears and explains to her that the Dragon Fire can never be taken from her and tethered to her self-esteem. By sheer will power, Bloom regenerates her Dragon Fire abilities. Returning to Alfea, Bloom finds the student bodies of Cloud Tower, Alfea, and Red Fountain in a desperate fight against the Trix and the Army of Darkness but manage to stave off the invasion. The Winx Club immediately confronts the Trix and manage to defeat Darcy and Stormy, leaving Bloom to duel with Icy. Bloom defeats Icy and ends the power of the Army of Decay. During celebrations, the Trix are escorted to the Fortress of Light for education while the Winx Club reaffirms their friendship to one another and declare their romantic relations with the Specialists, prince-warriors from Red Fountain School for Bravery, who had helped them through their ordeals. Episodes Specials When Nickelodeon acquires the broadcast rights of Winx Club, instead of showing the original first season, transmits three one-hour specials that follow the original storyline with new animation. *'Winx Club: Special' *'Revenge of the Trix' *'The Battle for Magix' Music Rainbow Opening *Under the Sign of Winx *Heller Als Licht Ending *The Girls of the Winx Club Nickelodeon Opening *Winx, You're Magic Now Ending *Superheroes 4Kids Opening *We Are The Winx Ending *Just Us Girls (Ep 1, 14) *Where the Girls Are (Ep 2) *Gonna Get a Little Crazy (Ep 3, 7) *Searching (Ep 4, 13, 15) *Being a Girl (Ep 5, 10) *This Is The Beat (Ep 6) *Feels Like Magic (Ep 8, 11) *Mean Girls (Ep 9, 17) *Count On Me (Ep 12) *We Are The Winx (Instrumental Version) Notable Subplots *Throughout the series, the Winx Club have joined the Specialists, warriors in training from Red Fountain School, in fights against the Trix and their Army of Decay. Their friendships quickly evolve into romantic interests in the following pairings: Bloom with Prince Sky, Stella with Squire Brandon, Tecna with Timmy, and Musa with Riven. *For the first half the series, Prince Sky and Squire Brandon switch identities and titles so that Sky could attend Red Fountain without having to deal with the expectations of a prince. *Bloom’s sister, Dafne, appears sporadically through out the series in ethereal form in blooms dreams and times of desperation. Her appearance culminated in the episode Sparks of Hope when she guides Bloom through the ruins of their parent’s palace while explaining the final moments of Sparks. *Pepe, a cygnet, debuts in the episode The Voice of Nature as the result of a botched spell cast by the witches and follows Icy believing that she is his mother, much to her chagrin. Pepe appears infrequently throughout the first season eventually following Icy into the Fortress of Light, where he is never seen or heard of again. *Mirta, a student witch from Cloud Tower, aids Bloom during one escape from Cloud Tower and is turned into a pumpkin by Icy for her tolerance for fairies. As a pumpkin, she is cared for by Flora and even manages to give additional information about the senior witches. After the defeat of the Trix in the final episode, she returned to her former self and transfers to Alfea. *Princess Diaspro appears as the betrothed bride of Prince Sky in the episode Secrets Within Secrets but Bloom mistakes her appearance and interest in Sky for Icy in disguise. Bloom fights Diaspro to reveal Icy but instead humiliates herself and becomes upset with Sky because of his lack of honesty in his identity and their arranged marriage. In the third to the last episode in which the Army of Decay conquers Red Fountain, Princess Diaspro attempts to rescue Sky from the invading army but he refuses her aid in favor of fighting alongside his classmates and tacitly ends any relationship they had. Category:Seasons